Code Geass Code Evolution
by XT3100
Summary: The squell of Code Geass Code Knightmare, the alt version of my squell Evolution. Now Lelouch and his comrades must fight to survive and Find Damon to undo what has happened to their world. Bloodly, Mystery and semi-horror based story.
1. Chapter 1

**Code Evolution Chapter 1**

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND ANY LEADS?" An officer roared. The man slammed his fist into the table. The load sound echoed as his fist collided with the table top. An officer tensed from across the one who just swore, within the room there was five offers and a girl.

"There is no need to swear" A sandy brown haired girl said as she up her head resting them on her hands. Her Violet eyes shown concern "SO is there any" she stressed on the word then she continued "rumors to look into."

"Well" one officer stated a few minutes after the girls statement. He was on the edge of his chair nervous about what he was about to say. "There are rumors of a group of Knightmares killing off the unstable and the stable Knightmares that are working for the terrorist cells. Even some that are not even seem to be related to the terrorists ceils." He then braced for any harsh words, while the other officers started to mutter amongst themselves.

The girl jerked her eyes to her right to stare at the officer. "Explain why you didn't tell me sooner? We need to eliminate the resentence ceils to get piece here in area 11."

The officer seemed to choke "well we only recently got the information." All we know that it's a group of four, one is a male while the others are girls."

Suddenly the door opened to the conference room with a blue haired man bursting in "Your highness! There has been a knightmare sighting!"

"Jeremiah?" The girl sighed while face palming her face for a moment then she slowly lowered her hand to the table. "What would be the reason to interrupt the meeting? If the people are endangered than we will take action."

"When it has to greatly do with a sighting off loose Knightmares attacking Britannian's 11's your highness." Jeremiah stated.

The girl was then greatly concerned "again?"

Jeremiah used his right hand the rub the back of his hand. "Well, there is a sighting of a few other knightmares destroying the unstable."

"They might be the rumored group" another officer spoke up.

"Then I will see to it that they will be brought in if they are the rumored group." The violet eyed girl sated.

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

In the mitts of blood and scattered remains of human bodies and knightmares stood a boy had gold metal gloves on, and he wore a human-sized version of Shinkiro's black and gold armor. He wore the same suit Zero wears but without the cape, and he wore the suit underneath his armor.

His shoes had the black and gold armor that covered his feet. The armor that covered the Shinkiro's lower legs was what covered the boy's lower half of his legs. His feet were covered with what looked to be black metal which shaped to fit his feet. Two hooked blades like the ones on the Knightmare Shirokiro's feet. Only it was red-violet water. Rather it seemed to have the hardness of steel and the reflective of ice, as what looked to be small waves went to the end. There was a single red-violet blade like the two in the front that came out from above his heel.

Instead, the blade behind the feet of the Shinkiro was not there, on the new comer's feet. The two 'blades' in the front of the Knightmare Frame was also on his shoes, only which this armor was human sized again. His mask that he wears under the Zero mask, then there was a black glass that covered the rest of his face and the bottom shaped to the cloth that covered his mouth and noise. Finally, he had the same chest armor as the Shinkiro, but it was different. It was flat, so instead of sticking out, it's just the design, and only protruded half an inch.

The boy looked down at the remains while thinking _'I'm nothing but a demon.'_ Blood Dripped off of his hands. A gentle wind made the smell of torn flesh move through the air.

"Lelouch you finished?" A female voice called out to Lelouch. She turned her head to look at a red head girl. He looked to see her with her armor on. She was stained with blood covering her armor but it wasn't that noticeable due to her red armor. Kallen's fingers were silver the rest was black going half way up to her wriest.

The rest up to her shoulder was a cyber red, and appeared to be made of metal. There was a red metal with an orange stripe in the middle. The metal that went down in a v shape from her right shoulder down to the middle of her chest before going upwards to her left shoulder. She had worn a Black knight's uniform on.

But its rims of the uniform was orange also what would be gray was orange and the uniform didn't cover father then just under her right shoulder. Her shoes if you would call them that. Looked to be the same as the Goren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements feet, but she then noticed that there was a mask over the person's faces it coved the whole face. The Mask was the same as zeros, only the mask was red, with a black glass covering the figure's face only and not the person whole face.

"Yes," Lelouch answered then continued "We need finish off the others."

"Ruthless are ever" Kallen smirked. "Still we went through this fight two times before. This would be our third."

Lelouch twisted his arms to walk forwards away from Kallen about five feet away he stopped and said "Even so, this seems to be a lot different from those two fighting." _'Damn bloody.'_

Kallen stepped over bodies to get to Lelouch. "We need to find the world's core!"

"Yet we don't even know what it is or where to find it" Lelouch shot back as he started to walk through the ruined streets.

"Just use C's world, didn't the gods infuse their power into you" Kallen asked as she walked behind Lelouch with her arms outstretched.

She put her arms back down to her sides as she saw Lelouch in place and twists his head to look her in the eye. "Even so, they wouldn't tell me anything. The gods are no help; the only help they provide is…." Lelouch was cut off before he had any time to finish. As a Knightmare busted through a rusted building to his left.

The knightmare was a dark blue Glasgow and the male Knightmare drew out a sword to thrust it into Lelouch's side. Though Lelouch in a split second threw his eyes at the knightmare, everything in his sight seemed to freeze in time. Numbers appeared to show the speed and angle of the sword.

Lelouch held his arm out at a 90 degree angle and held his hand to have his palm. A sudden red shield appeared which blocked the sword. Sparks flew through the air for a few seconds before Kallen lunched her right claw to grab and tear off the knightmares left arm which held the sword. Shrieking of metal ribbing apart creating black blood to spray whished seemed to float in the air.

This made the Knightmare screamed in agony as he gripped his left arm's shoulder. Lelouch lowered his hand then bent his left wrist to release a hadron canon that was mounted under his wriest.

A red sphere shot out off the gun and punctured a hole through the knightmares chest. Creating black blood spray and the knightmare fell to his knees before falling to the ground. "This is just chaos" Lelouch said.

"But I won't let you die," Kallen crossed her arms and smiled.

That comment made Lelouch smirk his eyes move to look at her, "And neither will I."

**In a G1 mobile Base**

"Damn it, we lost another unit!" officer cursed as a Knightmare Frame's signal faded.

"Why don't we send out the Lancelot?" another asked who should next the others.

"That knightmare may be on our side, but he is an eleven and he only listens to the viceroy." The third one responded.

The command rooms doors hissed open as a 14 year old girl walked in "Status report!" She ordered.

The three men jumped as one tripped on his own feet to fell to the hard floor landing hard on his ass. Only one answered "Your Highness, we been trying to get a hold of the situation. WE sent out a good selection of knightmare frames to kill off the damn Knightmares but…" HE had his arms outstretched as he said that then he paused as he lowered his arms then continued. "Most of the knightmares are unstable while a select few seem to be attacking a strange pattern."

The sandy brown haired girl had a very annoyed look on her face. "Then its time for us to take back this fight!"

**Well i hope you all will enjoy this new story. Also who is that girl ^_^ If you can guess well. nothing will happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Geass Code Evolution**

'_Damn it!' _a red haired man cursed as he leaned against a cement wall. He reached into his pocket to pull out a radio in his hand. _'We can't seem to get out of this' _The thought ran through his head as sweat dripped down his face.

Suddenly he heard glass shatter. "You little motherfucker!" he heard a female voice yell. The red haired boy stood up wincing as his arm throbbed intense pain then he grabbed his left arm with his right hand.

A female blue Glasgow was thrown through the wall, to leave a huge hole. The knightmare shot past the male barely missing him. As his eyes shook to turn the see the knightmare imbedded in the wall with dirt still floating in the air.

"Damn motherfucking knightmare" which was the same female voice that he just heard. He gazed into the darkness of the hole where the knightmare broke through the concrete wall. A female figure came through which Naoto noticed she had raven black hair. Her right hand seems to be a black and gold razor sharp claw.

'_Damn it, a knightmare' _the red haired teen swore.

"Sakura!" The black haired knightmare turned to see a long orange haired girl run over to her in the ruined hall.

Sakura had the same claw as Kallen, except that a solid gold stripe went up the top middle of each finger. Her right arm had metal armor that was covering up her right arm but the red head could see what looked to be red veins. There were also wires, but they gave the feeling of blood as it weave in and out of the armor. Her left arm was covered with metal armor with the same shape as the Shinkiro.

Her medium sized chest was covered with a fused pattern of Guren S.E.I.T.E.N and the Shinkiro chest plate. With the bottom bent armor was pure black with the normally green was instead a golden color. The top plate was a golden colored metal that filled in the rest on the chest plate which flowed up to her neck leaving less than an inch around her neck. The arm continued down to her hips. Her legs had shaped arm like the Shinkiro on both legs and at her feet she had armor covering her feet.

"Shirley!" Sakura exclaimed with widen eyes as Shirley ran over to her.

Naoto only watched the two meet up. _'Why did this knightmare save me?'_ after a few second looking at Sakura and Shirley talking._ 'They seem to know each other.'_

**At the same time**

A long black haired girl leaned against a broken pillar. "That mother fucking bastard." The girl named Chaos hissed to herself. _'That Jackass betrayed me! I should have known, but how could he….'_ The thought trailed through her mind as she heavy breathed she then looked at her clothes that were covered with blood stains.

'_A source core, one of those beings can't be that fucking strong is not possible unless – damn it – it must be that legend.' _Chaos pondered.

"Chaos?" Chaos heard a playful voice to her left. When she turned she saw deep dark blue eyes looking right at her. Without any wind the girls long snowy hair wouldn't move. The person was a little girl named Aqua. "Who else do I need to kill?"

While Chaos looked at her, she notice that her snowy white pants and deep dark blue shirt, was not dirty nor cut. She still had her darken blue aqua color along the bottom with the rest a snowy white. She had the same dark blue for her socks as her eyes. She was also wearing two gloves, her right one was a deep dark blue and her left glove was a snowy ice white color. _'It's amazing that her clothes were not damaged.'_

"Nobody right now" Chaos replied standing up and brushed herself off. "We have just one person to kill."

"Devon?"

"Yes the fucking trader" Chaos started laughing.

Meanwhile a brown haired boy sat in a knightmare frame trailer. _'Once again I can't get out into the fight.'_

"We got the green light, Lancelot!" a Light purple haired man called as he pranced in.

The brown boy smiled "That great to hear Lloyd."

"Now I can get more data" Lloyd exclaimed.

"LlOYD!" a purple hair woman scolded him. "Suzaku, we need to get you ready."

"I'll get ready Cécile" Suzaku said as he walked over to the launch pad. He moved into a track runner's position. As he stood for a few seconds, white color armor out from his back and surrounded his entire body. Some of the armor turned golden. As the armor shaped out it formed the same shape as the Lancelot knightmare frame. Only he had no cockpit.

"The Master Vibration Swords are still in beta" Lloyd reminded Suzaku "So" with enthusiasm "get some data for them!"

"Lloyd!" Cécile scolded him.

"Alright Suzaku, you can take the swords." As she said that two small trap doors in the floor next to him feet opened. The two swords raised into the air by two polls for each sword. Suzaku reached out to grab both swords and connected them to his hips. Right as he did that the poles lowered back into the floor and the small trap doors closed. The gate then opened in front of Suzaku.

"Alright Suzaku!" Cécile called to Suzaku "You are ready for launch!"

Lelouch and Kallen both were standing still for a few minutes, before Lelouch twisted to turn to his left to walk into a building with Kallen following him. "Lelouch, Sakura found Naoto."

With looking Lelouch said "Again? That guy Devon must have done that on purpose." He mentioned; while placing his right hand on a rotting wood table. "It's getting too repetitive."

"_Lelouch"_ Lelouch heard Inoue call him through his mind. _"There is a white knightmare killing off the unstable knightmares."_

Inoue should in a ruined building with the top roof completely torn off. The wall which was facing the street was shattered. He right half was completely blown off with the left side torn with the enforcement cables in the cement sticking out. She was wearing her red head band on her fore head with her person black knights out fit on. Kneeling slightly hiding behind the wreaked walk she watched Suzaku swing his swords to slice a knightmare in half.

"_Do you think it's Suzaku?"_ questioned her.

"_Most likely as it's similar to the Lancelot" _Inoue breathed heavily as the knightmare chopped off a Glasgow knightmare's head off creating blood to spray. With the blood sparkling in the air flew a single thought ran through Inoue's mind _'if it is Suzaku. Then he's a lot more violent.'_

"_Should I help?" _ She asked Lelouch.

"_No not yet,"_ Lelouch ordered _"Just keep watching from afar."_

Inoue listened to her leader speaker over what could be called on an internal radio. _"Will do."_

Back at the G1 base, Nunnally watched signals of knightmare disappear on the map screen. "Lancelot is killing off the unstable knightmares." A solider stated.

Nunnally sighed _'If we can't stop this knightmares then the Japanese and Britannians will be in danger.' _While Jeremiah stood right next to her.

In the top left corner on the map screen a video appeared with a long silver haired woman in a Sutherland cockpit. "Viceroy" She panted.

"Yes, what is it Villetta?" Nunnally asked.

"It's not just us and the unstable Knightmares" Villetta stammered out of breath.

"Wait what?" Nunnally gasped with her eyes bulging as she leaned forwards on her chair.

"I saw a few knightmares killing both the unstable and the Sutherland frames."

"Then that explains the sudden loss of our knightmare frames and the disappearance of the unstable" Nunnally recalled seeing the IS disappearing from the screen of unstable and frames. She soon calmed down and leaned into the back of her chair.

"My lady" a male voice, came from Nunnally's right side. "Should I go out myself?" The blue haired knight asked.

Nunnally didn't look at Jeremiah to answer "No, I need you here in case unstable knightmares find the G1."

"Viceroy" Villetta called out "we need more reinforcements."

Meanwhile Lelouch and Kallen slowly moved through the rusty and ruined hallway. Lelouch stooped at the end of the hallway. _"LELOUCH!" _Inoue voice roared in his head.

The raven haired knightmare stopped with Kallen walking past him before twisting her legs to spin around to look at Lelouch. "So what's Inoue yelling about?"

Inoue leaned against the same wall where she was watching and breathing heavily. _"He just killed all of the unstable knightmares and I think he spotted me."_

"_Then hid you face now" _ordered Lelouch _"If he does confront you then, use your new form."_ As Inoue heard Lelouch give her the order through the built in radio. A black knight's visor came out from under her bandana to cover Inoue's face.

Suzaku looked up to where Inoue was hiding. _'No doubt'_ He told himself _'there is a knightmare up there.'_ Within a second he bent his legs to lunch himself up to grab the building side in front of him. A Vibration could be felt all the way up the whole building.

'_Shit' _Inoue cursed _'He did see me.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well i finnally got this done! I even selfcorrected this. I switched this to M rating due to the swears and bloodly sceenes. I put a poll up on my account asking if it should be an M rated story. NOw also I will be touching base on some things that were not touched opon in Code KNIGHTMARE. Just so you all know. The more Reviews, Favs and watches i get the i am motovated to write the next chapter even faster.<strong>


End file.
